Saved by a God
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: A dangerous act of a Superman hate crime puts Bella in the superhero's path. Superman finds it hard to stay away and Bruce Wayne is trying to find the connection between Bella and a murderer on the lose. A child Bella suspects is being abused puts her in the path of something dangerous and Bella finds Superman saving her life at every turn. Will Bella find love or die trying?
1. Now that wasn't very nice was it?

**AN: Hey guys. Based on the votes and reviews, Saved by a God is officially becoming a multi chapter story. Yay to all of you! This Chapter is the one from the one shot, so you can skip this. Just a refresher.**

 **Chapter 1: Now that wasn't very nice was it?**

Clark Kent sat in his kitchen watching the news. The world was in shambles and so much was going on. He stopped on a news channel as news reporters captured what looked to be like a hostage situation.

 _As you can see these 8 men have made a a chant, screaming out Superman's name. The most scariest thing about this situation, is that there appears to be a woman on the roof being held against her will, dangling off the edge. It appears that they are testing the superhero to save this young woman's life. The question is, will he?_

He turned off the tv and stood slowly. He had a job to do.

* * *

Bella didn't expect her life to end like this. After The Cullens left, Bella got her life together. Finished high school and college as an elementary school teacher. She dated here and there, but no one matched her type. Moving to Metropolis was a good decision as the school district needed more teachers and she qualified for it.

It was a great place to be until that monster from god knows where terrorized the place. Superman was seen as a hated man and Bella didn't understand it. A lot of lives are saved due to him and regardless of the damage, many children have full lives ahead of him.

Bella didn't think anything could get worse as she was walking home from work, and was suddenly knocked out only to wake up being strung up over nothing but the ground below.

That's where she found herself. Hanging above a latch on a building by a rope staring up into the eyes of 8 angry men. "This is wrong!" She yelled. One of them sneered at her as the others chanted his name. "If he's here for the people, he'll save you. He won't though because all he cares about is himself." The man leaned over to show him his phone. There was a timer. They've set it for 2 minutes. Clearly not enough time. "Your time starts now sweetheart." The chanting was now a clock. Bella knew it was impossible. She lived a good life she thought. She watched Charlie get remarried, her mom had a son named Henry, and she was at peace with her life. She wished she had a chance to get married and have kids.

Bella closed her eyes as they got to ten, and then five, and then all she heard was a snip and she was falling. She let out an ear piercing scream as the wind rushed around her. She heard the faint _woosh_ and fell right into a pair of arms.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as the air slowly calmed around her and Bella opened her eyes once a throat cleared. She blinked her eyes open as she looked at Superman's face. "I knew you were still out there." She said as he let her on her feet. He smiled softly. "I see many of you haven't lost faith in me." Bella nodded and looked around. "No. We need you." Bella stepped away as she remembered he needed to get back to those men.

"You stay out of trouble Miss..?" Bella blushed and answered, "Swan. Bella Swan." "Miss Swan."

She smiled and nodded as he stepped away from her. He floated into the air and before he took off, Bella called after him. "Wait!" He looked down as she was waving her hands. He slowly lowered himself and stood in front of her. "Yes?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "Thank you. For everything you do for Metropolis city. For saving my life." He gave her a smile and a nod. "Stay inside Miss Swan. I don't want to have to save you again.." With that, he was gone and Bella followed with her eyes as much as she could see.

* * *

The eight men looked down as they could no longer hear the woman's screams. "I thought you said he would come." One of them spoke. "Yeah. Did we really kill her?" The man who held the timer shook his head. "No..I was sure he'd come..." They all stepped back as Superman flew up from the bottom making eye contact with all of them.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?"

 **AN: Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2: What are you? A Danger Magnet

**AN: One thing I would like you to know is that this will not follow comics or anything like that. This takes place after Batman vs. Superman but before Justice League. It might go into Justice League but I am not sure. I wasn't a big fan of the movie...**

 **Chapter 2:** What are you? A danger magnet?

Bella POV

The camera lights flashed in my face and I tried not to squint and turn away. "What was it like being saved by Superman after all this time in hiding?" A woman who strangely reminded me of Alice asked. I cleared my throat as I leaned forward. My palms were sweaty and my lips felt very dry. I licked them slowly. "Um. All-all I can say is that I'm just happy to be alive. To the people around us, we should be thankful that we have someone to protect us." I moved back as a lot more chattering got excessive.

"Even though he's tearing up everything in the city?" Now that was a question I could answer. I leaned forward again staring the reporter down. "Do you have kids?" I asked him and he nodded. "No matter if this city has to be built up again, your children are alive because of him. I'd rather have a destroyed city than dead children. That's all I will say on the matter. In all, I'm just happy he was there to save my life."

I turned away from the group of vultures and walked off the small platform that was right across the street from the school I was teaching at. **(AN: This is the same school Clark went to as a kid in Man of Steel; I'm thinking Smallville Elementary; correct me if I'm wrong)** Walking into the school, I smiled at my fellow coworkers. They all gave me the looks I dreaded receiving. That look of pity and wonder. I ignored them for the most part and walked to my classroom. I was greeted by my 15 kids who each had a card for me. I smiled at each of them, taking them up one by one. This was the highlight of my life, my kids. They were so...amazing. They had this wonder in them that I hoped they'd never lose.

"I've missed you guys very much. How did you like the substitute?" Most of them groaned and some nodded with high enthusiasm. I decided to give them a movie day since the sub had nothing but positive things to say. My only concern was Ana Blake. She was cute little girl with dark brown eyes, red hair, and her face littered with freckles, but a sad aura around her. She was just at the shy age of 5, and I was concerned that she was in danger at home. Many people talked and her mother was killed in child birth while her father was left to take care of her. I've never met him personally but many say he has a temper. The only thing I've noticed is the quietness and she flinches a lot when she hears the principle's voice on the intercom. I've also noticed bruises on her arms after an incident with orange juice.

 _I looked up as Ana started to sniffle. I nocited her chin wobbling and her eyes watering. All of a sudden she burst into tears. Many of her classmates looked over curiously. I stood making my way over to her and squatted down to her eye level. "Ana? What's the matter sweetheart?" She looked up at me with tears just pouring from her eyes._

 _"I spill orange juice on my shirt." She started crying more heavily this time. I grabbed the tissue dabbing at her tears. "It's okay. We can clean this right up beautiful. Dry those tears." I soothed. She sniffed and nodded, wiping her tears with her hand. "Here you go Ana." A little boy named Johnny handed her a napkin and smiled, he recently lost a tooth so his grin was amusing to her. "Thanks Jon-Jon." She smiled. I took her to the back where our classroom restroom sat. I had no problem leaving the door cracked as I helped her out of her shirt._

 _I helped her arms out of the shirt, which was pink as the stain wouldn't be too noticeable for her. She winced as I grabbed her left arm and my eyes saw a little dark bruise on her arm. "Did you fall at recess Ana?" I didn't remember her having an accident. She shook her head looking gloomy all of a sudden. "Did you hit your arm at home?" She just nodded and looked up at me. "Can I go back now? I still want to eat my sandwich Miss Bella."_

That was a week ago. She's been more quiet and secluded even more now. I worried about her and I really wanted to get a chance to meet her father. If I got a look at his demeanor, I would assess the situation then. I really just wanted to take her home with me.

I put on the _Incredibles 2_ and sat grading papers. After a while, the school day was over and I watched most of my kids leave with their parents. Thirty minutes later, I was still with Ana as there was no word on her dad. "Come on Ana, I'll take you home." She smiles up at me, while brushing a red curl from her eyes. "Miss Bella?" She asked softly. "Hmm?" I answered as I shut the door, not seeing the importance of locking it. She grabbed my hand, and skipped along side me down the hall. "I wish you were my mommy. I miss my mommy."

My heart swelled and before I could respond, a silver can was thrown in our pathway releasing some sort of smoke. I stopped, holding my hand out as I saw Mary, the receptionist, holding her nose and mouth running for the entrance. "Get out of the school! Code blue!" She screamed. When she opened her mouth, she fell down choking. "Ana? Hold your breath. Miss Bella's gonna run with you outside." I picked her up and before I could make a run for it, a figure in a black suit walked in with a gas mask on. I had a feeling he wasn't the good guy. I turned with Ana in my arms back to my classroom locking my door. I threw off my sweater and handed it to Ana shooing her to the storage closet in the back room.

I always left a blanket on my chair and I threw that under the door hoping to block the smoke. I ran to the storage closet and found Ana huddled against the corner. Closing the door I sat on the floor, and held my hands out. She jumped in my arms and started to cry. I was panicking and I was trying to hide the emotions off my face for her sake. "Shh. Ana it's okay. Can you do me a favor?" She blinked up at me nodding. "We need to play the quiet game. Okay?" She nodded and snuggled into my chest. I was thankful when I heard the sirens outside. That didn't last long as our chief of police told us the shortages of gas masks. I hoped they had at least one. Ana could be safe and sound.

Everything got really quiet and I noticed Ana was asleep. I contemplated opening the closet door, but decided against that as the smoke was starting to slowly make its way into my senses. I held my sweater closer to Ana as I couldn't help but softly cough.

My fear hightened as Ana was now awake coughing too. "Keep my sweater to your face." I could barely get the sentence out as the air was starting to get short. I held Ana tighter to me as my lungs started to burn. Ana was having a hard time breathing and I was debating on making a run for it. If I could get to my window...it's lodged shut, I forgot. I face palmed and held Ana closer. Was I really going to die in here after 2 days ago? If this is life...the closet door swung open and I was half expecting to see the man in the black suit. Instead it was him again. Stuck in the same predicament. He held a gas mask in his hand and I handed Ana to him immediately. "I'll be back for you." I nodded as he took her from my arms. He was gone in seconds and I pulled the closet door shut. I held my sweater to my face as I started to cough more violently.

Seconds later, he was back and before I could do anything, he was putting the gas mask on my face. He lifted me up and I easily wrapped my arms around his neck. "We've got to stop meeting like this Miss Swan." I snorted as he walked us from my classroom and out the front doors. He let me down and gave me a smile. "You should see a doctor." He stated and suddenly, he was gone.

Many people were swamping me and I moved from the line of fire searching for Ana who was sitting with an officer. "Ana, I'm going to take you home. Okay sweetheart?" She nodded and hopped into my arms. The officer smiled at us and offered to drive us. I held Ana in the backseat as the officer drove to Finely Lane. "Alright we're here. Do you need me to wait for you miss?" He asked. "If you don't mind? I think I'm going to swing by the hospital on my way to get checked out. She should be fine but I'll let Mr. Blake know she needs to be monitored." He nodded giving me a warm smile.

Walking up to the doorstep, I rang the doorbell and waited. "Who is it?!" A man shouted, and I could only guess this was Mr. Blake. The door opened to a man with dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was about 6'3 and was looking at Ana and I. "Who are you and why do you have my daughter?" I let Ana down who seemed to be reluctant. "I'm her teacher Bella Swan. There was an attack at the school involving gas. We tried to reach you. She got exposed but I think she should be fine, but check on her throughout the night, and if she's having any episodes please take her to the hospital as soon as possible." I warned. He rolled his eye and muttered a quick yeah. He slammed the door in my face and I frowned. _"Ana! Get your ass upstairs! You had that woman bring you home!"_ I fought everything in me not to run inside. Walking back inside the car, I looked at the officer. "Officer? Can I tell you something?" I asked. He looked at me in the rear view mirror. "Sure love." I looked back at the house. "The little girl I just had with me? I think something is going on at home." I fiddled with my fingers as he stared at me. "That type of accusation is very serious. Do you think she's being abused?" I nodded my head. "Come to me with some proof and I will investigate okay?" I nodded eagerly. "Thank you. I've seen bruises and I'm not sure if she fell or if it's from home." He nodded in understanding. "Alright here's the hospital. Here's my card. I'm Officer Andy Burke and keep in touch with me you hear?" I smiled and nodded, getting out of the car and headed inside to be looked at.

I was slowly agitated to be stuck in the hospital for the night while they monitored me. I heard a knock on the door and saw a handsome man who looked to be in his early 30s. He looked strangely familiar. "Bella Swan? I'm Bruce Wayne. Do you mind if I asked you a few questions?" I blinked slowly. The billionaire playboy wanted to ask _me_ questions? "Oh..um sure?" He chuckled and pulled up a chair next to my bed. "First I'm glad you're alright. From the events that happened today, do you remember anything about what happened?" I sat up and nodded. "Yes, I was about to leave to walk one of my students home and suddenly smoke was everywhere. This man in a black suit came out of no where." He jotted something down, and then directed his attention to me once more. "I don't want to alarm you, but he wasn't caught. Do you remember anything about him? Could you see anything?" I shook my head. "No I'm sorry, everything happened so fast. I was really focused on my student." He gave me a sympathetic smile and handed me a card. "If you remember anything, please give me a call." He left after that and I twirled the card in my hand. Was this a targeted attack? Why was Bruce Wayne interested?

It was late when I felt someone in my room with me. I opened my eyes to see him again. Quite frankly he didn't scare me. "You know it's past visiting hours right?" I mumbled sitting up while rubbing my eyes. He nodded and sat down in the same chair Mr. Wayne sat down in. "I know. I wanted to make sure you're alright." It was weird having a conversation with an unbelievably sexy man in a suit and cape who thinks you are a danger magnet for trouble. "Do you do this with all the girls you save?" I asked smiling. He laughed softly and shook his head. "I don't run into the same woman twice in a week Miss Swan." I shook my head, "Call me Bella." "Okay, Bella." He seemed to stare at me for a moment. "You should stay another night." He said frowning. "The doctors didn't say anything. Why?" He smirked at me. "I have x-ray vision. I can see your lungs and they're too damaged without proper care." I suddenly became very nervous which further increased as the heart monitor picked up on it. "You can see under my clothes too?" I squeaked. He laughed a little. "Yes, but trust me, I'm not looking. I'm just making sure you're going to be alright."

I nodded blushing. "You could stay and tell me when I can leave." I joked. He smiled and stood. "I'll send a friend by tomorrow. You'll like him." "What's his name?" I asked curiously. Why was he so invested in me? Was it because I'm a danger magnet? "Clark Kent." He smiled, and a look in his eyes seemed like it was a private joke.

"Well until next time Bella, which I'm guessing this will be a regular occurrence?" I shook my head no while blushing. "Let's hope not." He walked to my door and gave me a salute. He was gone. God could a superhero be that fast?

 **AN: I was going to end it here but I have a surprise POV for you...**

 **Bruce POV**

I sat with Alfred viewing the school footage over and over again. "She's the key in all this. I've matched the last 5 incidents concerning the black belt masked man which coincides with her everyday daily life. Her house, her gym, the school, the park that she jogs in. She might be in danger."

Alfred looked at me and then the hospital footage. We wanted to make sure he didn't pop up again. "Well Superman seems to be keeping her company. What's that all about you think?" **IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE BATMAN VS. SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE, PLEASE SKIP THE AN IF YOU PLAN TO** **(AN: If I remember Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice correctly, I think he finds out when they have their battle when Lois shows up to save him from Batman. Sorry lol done now)**

"I have no idea. Ever since Lois, he's been low radar. Maybe he sees something in her? I just know that woman attracts moths to a flame. Just a few days ago she was hanging from a rope tied up by a Superman hate group and he saved her." We looked back at the screen as Superman left. Maybe he could help me figure this out, or Bella Swan just might die before he can have something again. That scared me more than anything.

 **AN: you guys must know that I'm doing this chapter two days before the poll closes. I've been too excited to just wait till December 1st to start my chapters. Hoped you enjoyed. Bella will not be getting into trouble every chapter so don't worry. This was to introduce Bruce and have Superman develop conversation with Bella. Bruce will start to be integrated into the story, while this is mainly about Bella and our favorite superhero, this is also a crossover with Barman vs. Superman so expect some Bruce. To be honest with you...I liked Ben Affleck as Batman**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Clark Kent

**AN: Hey guys been a minute, I apologize. I just finished with my last class of the semester Sunday and I plan to graduate early in the year 2020. What has also taken me a minute is that I am currently working on a manuscript for a book that I want published. I plan to update a lot this week and redo two stories: Following in the Footsteps and Moving On. Starting over will be better for me.**

 **Current works are updated on my profile so that you may see what I am currently working on. I am still doing message updates via phone or if you want to know what I have planned PM me or ask for my number. :) I think that's it.**

 **If any of you are in school, good luck on finals! I will not be updating on Christmas Eve or Christmas day...(Maybe Christmas Eve) not on New Years but there will be plenty. I think that is all.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Clark Kent

Bella POV

Superman did exactly what he said, Clark Kent was in my room writing an article about Superman saving my life. He looked oddly familiar though when he stepped into my hospital room with a brown coat and black slacks. His glasses framed his face in a cute way; I just had a feeling that if he took them off... "Miss Swan? Are you alright?" Clark's deep voice brought me back to the present as I realized he's asked me question twice now it seems. "Huh? Can you repeat that? I'm sorry." He gave me a pearly white smile and a nod as he looked back at his notepad. "Sure, I had to ask you how you felt about him? You know people in the city primarily blame him for the destruction." I shrugged and looked out the window momentarily. "To be honest with you Clark, Superman is a great man. He's saved me twice now, I hope to not make it a third, but he's there for us when our own officers can't do their job." He nodded and jotted down something else.

I decided to ask him a question myself. "How do you two know each other?" He seemed startled for a moment. He looked up at me and sat his notebook down. He stood and walked a few steps closer to my bed. He looked down at me and his face made me worry as he looked so conflicted. "Bella...there's something..." He seemed to struggle to say what was on his mind and before I could think, a harsh voice belted out making me jump. I turned to see Bruce Wayne once again, his face red, alarmed, and disappointed. "Kent! I think someone's looking for you. Your boss." He pointed towards the door with his thumb and Clark gave me a resigned look but grabbed his things and made his way out without another glance but not before having some words with Mr. Wayne.

"Is everything alright?" I asked concerned. Bruce gave me a nod and sat in the chair Clark recently occupied. "I wanted to see if you remembered anything."

* * *

 **Bruce POV**

After talking to Bella, nothing came to her and I had the feeling that she truly had no idea what was going on around her.

"Do you need someone to take you home?" I asked as she was being released. She gave me a smile and shook her head. "No, I'm calling a cab. I have to make a stop first and check on a kid of mine." I decided to be a gentleman and maybe this provided me with the opportunity to survey her area. After this though, I had to make a stop to see the beloved Clark Kent. What was he thinking?

Leading Bella to my car, I opened the door for her before heading to the driver's side and hopped in starting the car. "Where to?" I asked waiting for directions. She gave them to me, and we were off. I decided not to make small talk, she looked flustered as it was being around me. That gave me a chance to observe her. I could definitely see what Kent saw in her. She was pretty in a natural way. She seemed really sweet and caring. Where was she when I was growing up? Nothing against Alfred, but this woman here would've added a great touch in my life. Maybe I could keep a woman and maybe they would see me as more than a playboy with money and sex.

"Right here." She murmured. I pulled over on the curb. The area was nice and clean, quiet. The white picket fence type. "Would you like me to head up there with you?" She shook her head and gave me a smile. "Thanks, but I won't be long. Ana Blake lives here, she was the student with me when the school got attacked." I nodded and watched as she walked up to the door knocking. I sighed pulling out my phone and sent a text to Kent. We weren't the best of friends, but we did have a mutual respect for each other. While he has tried cleaning up the city since our fiasco, I personally think he needs to do better.

 **BW- We need to talk when you get the chance. It's about your mystery girl here.**

I waited patiently as Bella was still knocking on the door. I looked down as my phone vibrated.

 **CK- Is she alright?**

 **BW-You seem to care a lot about a stranger. That's what we need to talk about. The soonest we can meet?**

I looked back to see Bella gone and the door wide open. "Did she really just break into a house?" I shook my head and got out, making my way to the door. A blood curdling scream had me running inside to see a mess. What looked to be the living room, was in shambles. A man in his late 30s was passed out drunk and I rushed over seeing Bella holding a child to her chest. "Lay her on the floor." I instructed, taking off my coat. Bella did as I asked and I started chest compression's. "Oh please be okay." I heard Bella whisper.

I counted to thirty and started doing mouth to mouth. A groan reached my ears but I ignored it as I was too focused on the child right now. A gasp of breath had me stopping in relief. "Oh god, Ana!" Bella had the child scooped up in her arms in a heartbeat. I started checking her over as Bella was whispering in her ear. Once again, a groan reached my ears. I saw the man slowly sitting up rubbing his head. "Oh Ana, look at what he's done to you. It's okay now." My eyes took in inventory of Ana's state and I bit back my rage. He beat her to death. "Miss Bella?" Bella smoothed Ana's hair back and nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm here sweetheart." Ana started to cry and I stood up making my way over to who I assumed was a relative of Ana's.

Picking him up by the collar, I slammed him up against the wall. "Are you here father?" He didn't say anything just watched Ana and Bella in the kitchen. I slapped him so he'd look in my direction. "I'm talking to you. You beat that girl black and blue. Maybe I should teach you a lesson huh?" I pulled him away from the wall, tossing him on the floor. "Bruce!" Mid air, I stopped looking over to Bella who was covering Ana's eyes and ears. "We need to get her to a hospital and call the police. Please don't stoop down to his level." I took a deep breath and handed Bella my cell. "Here, use my phone." I watched him for a moment before ushering the girls to the car. "I'm dialing the officer's phone number from a few days ago. I think this is enough probable cause. Can you grab my ...damn where's my purse? I thought it was here." She just shook her head and gave me the go to head to the hospital. "An officer will meet us there, and one is on the way to Ana's home. I'm sorry Bruce, I didn't mean to drag you into anything."

I just shook my head in response. "It's fine. I'm glad we went actually." The beauty about my car is that I got to the hospital in record time. Once Ana was checked in and Bella by her side I walked out the hospital dialing Clark's number.

"Meet me at the manor. Some things have came up and I think your girl might be in danger." I muttered eyeing Bella's purse which was on the passenger seat. I knew for a fact it wasn't there before. Looking inside I found nothing but her wallet with her ID's missing.

"I'm on my way."

I sighed and drove home. "Who wants you so bad?"

* * *

"Where is she?" I rolled my eyes turning in my chair to face Superman. "She's fine, at the hospital with a kid."

"What happened?" I gave him a rundown of what happened and he shook his head. "Someone is after her. Her purse was on my dashboard when I got out the car to check on her; when I left the hospital, it was on the seat with pretty much any identification missing. I also need to do some digging on this kids father. I don't know how she manages to find herself in these weird situations." He snorted and sat next to me, reading the file I pulled on Bella. "She's clean." He admitted and I nodded myself. "Maybe too clean. There's some reason this man is hanging around her." I showed him my compiled folder and he narrowed his eyes. "You do realize you were about to blurt out your secret today?" He nodded and shook his head. "I know." I scoffed. "Right. What's going on with you?" He sat back and shrugged. "She just reminds me of.." He looked away. "Lois?" I asked, watching his expression. "Yes and no. She's different from Lois. There's something about her that I'm drawn to." "Please don't tell me it's the danger magnet factor." I snorted. "I don't know." I sighed sitting back as my computer started analyzing any data I could find on Ana Blake. This would take a few hours.

"What makes her able to know who you are?" "I just feel like she should."

"Hmmm. That might have to wait. We need to keep an eye on her from now on. With the school out and that kid being in the hospital, she's not going to be running around making errands." He looked at me and then at the folder. "Night or day?" I smirked and laughed. "You can have day. I can hide in the shadows. You're the one that needs to see her without being seen by too many people."

"Fine. We'll start first thing tomorrow."

* * *

 **AN: That's all for now. I would like some help though. How should Bella find out about Superman's identity? PM me!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You Really?

**As promised: Saved by a God**

 **So here's a recap from chapter 3. And I'll also explain what happened in a little summary under it.**

 _"Yes and no. She's different from Lois. There's something about her that I'm drawn to." "Please don't tell me it's the danger magnet factor." I snorted. "I don't know." I sighed sitting back as my computer started analyzing any data I could find on Ana Blake. This would take a few hours._

 _"What makes her able to know who you are?" "I just feel like she should."_

 _"Hmmm. That might have to wait. We need to keep an eye on her from now on. With the school out and that kid being in the hospital, she's not going to be running around making errands." He looked at me and then at the folder. "Night or day?" I smirked and laughed. "You can have day. I can hide in the shadows. You're the one that needs to see her without being seen by too many people."_

 _"Fine. We'll start first thing tomorrow."_

 ** _So, Bella and Bruce have saved sweet little Ana from her abusive father. Bruce is suspecting something is amiss with Bella and whoever her creepy stalker is. He wants to find out where she came from and why there's literally nothing about her. Clark on the other hand is having conflicting emotions, Bella's imminent danger reminding him of Lois and he's struggling to keep his secrect hidden._**

 ** _Bella on the other hand is just in a whirlwhind wondering who exactly is Clark Kent, why Bruce Wayne is interested in her case, and why is Superman saving her every turn?_**

 **Chapter 4: Who are you really?**

Bella frowned, her brown eyes dancing with tears as she looked at the small child. She nodded at the social worker, tuning the man out as her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Is it possible for me to file for adoption?" She blurted. Her eyes widened as she looked at the social worker. His eyebrows raised slightly.

"Now?" He asked. Bella nodded. "No, yesterday...yes now. She has no family and ..who knows what's it going to be like in foster care." Bella answered.

The social worker jotted some notes down. "Okay so we'll have to do a few things before we can get to process. You have to prove you are capable of being a fit parent, where you will be monitored throughout these next few months, knowingly or unknowingly. Once deemed fit, we will have a hearing proving us with a home that is safe mentally, physically, and emotionally for Ana. Then..it's flying colors. When is the soonest we can get this started?" He asked.

Bella gave him a look that clearly said 'now'. "Right very well. Tomorrow I will be by to drop some paper work off for you to view, all that good stuff yeah? Tonight though Ana will be here where a member of one of our homes. You can visit her and take her out and about but she must come back until this process is complete." Bella nodded and sat down as he left.

She grasped Anna's hand, stroking the back with her thumb. Her eyes blinked open, glancing at Bella. "Ms. Bella?" She whispered. Bella looked at Anna smiling. "Anna. Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" She asked smoothing her hair back. "Tired." Anna replied, squeezing Bella's hand. "Go back to sleep hun. I'll be here."

Bella leaned into the chair, closing her eyes. She dozed off for a little while, until a deep voice stirred her awake. "Bella." She blinked her eyes open, her vision blurry. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, blinking slightly. "Oh, Mr. Wayne." She sat up slightly, glancing over towards a sleeping Ana.

He gave her a smile, sitting across from her. "Hey. How is she? Did you stay here all night?" Bella nodded, stretching her arms. Bruce gave her a concerned glance. "She's fine, just...her world is now upside down is all." Bella whispered, staring at Ana. "Why don't you go on home? Shower? Rest up. She'll be fine." Bruce offered.

Bella shook her head sighing. "I need here when the social worker comes back. I've decided that I want to adopt Ana." This surprised Bruce, but he had no doubts that she'd take care of the little girl. She had a motherly instinct about her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? With everything going on?" Bella leaned back into the seat sighing. She scrubbed a hand over her face frowning. "Isn't this all just one big coincidence?" Bruce gave Bella a look that clearly said it wasn't. "You seem to have trouble following you everywhere. Just 4 days ago, you almost died, then just 2 days after your school is targeted, and coincidentally you are the last teacher in the building _with_ a student night I add, and then a day later, we save said student who is an abused child. You tell me."

Bella was silent as she glanced at the floor. "What does this mean?" She asked softly, growing a tad fearful. Bruce sighed and patted Ana's hand. He then looked to Bella, his face almost stone like. "There's someone after you, and they want you either dead, or they want to scare you for whatever reason. I don't know." Bella's brows furrowed in confusion. "How do you know this?" She asked, growing slightly skeptical.

Bruce hesitated slightly. He didn't want to come off as a creep but he sure as hell couldn't tell his secret. "I've been keeping tabs on you. No I'm not a stalker and I won't tell you why but, somebody in this city wants you for some reason. It's not a coincidence Bella. You go on home and I'll take care of the adoption for you."

Bella raises her brows in confusion and shock. "How do I know you aren't making this up?" Bruce raised a brow. "Now come on. Does it look like I'm making this up?" Bella raised a brow in return. "I guess so. You can trust me. I just want to keep this city safe and you're in it. You count." He said quietly.

Bella jumped slightly as Superman's smooth voice filtered through the room. "He's right." When Bella wasn't looking, Bruce shot Superman a heated look.

"You two...know each other?" Bella's asked, staring up at the god. He gave a small smirk. "Something like that. It's my job to keep the city from harm. I'll take you home if you'll let me." He held out his hand and Bella briefly glanced at Ana.

"I'm here for the night. I'll take care of things for

you." Bruce reminded.

Bella shook her head. "I can't let you do that. I'm not..you don't..." Bella stumbled with her words unable to accept his offer of taking care of things which she knew with amount of money he had, he could make anything rush along. "Ms. Swan. Let us help you." Bella looked back up at Superman, blushing under his gaze.

Bella sucked in a breath and took his hand. "Hold on." Superman stated, pulling Bella to his side, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Within seconds he was gone, a slight squeak leaving Bella's lips. Bruce shook his head. "Show off." He muttered.

* * *

Bella hid her face in Superman's shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. Superman chuckled, and Bella lifted her head a little to glance at him.

"Perfect." She whispered, blushing when he turned his head briefly to look at her. "Watch the...!" She shrieks, and Superman glides past a building. "You're afraid of heights!" He laughed, and just to mess with poor Bella, he spun in the air, eliciting a scream of fear and exhilaratIon from her.

She gasped as he set her down in her back yard. Her arms were still wrapped around his body, face in his shoulder. Superman chuckled, looking up at the sky. "You can let go now." Bella shook her head, her legs shaky. She took a deep breath and rocked on her toes.

She cleared her throat taking a step back. She blushed once again, watching those dark blue eyes watch her. "Can we not do that again?" She asked, smoothing her hair down. Superman stepped back, tilting his head. "So this will be a regular thing." He gave her a smile, floating into the air. "Good night Bella." Bella waved, a small smile on her face. "Good night." She whispered, turning to make her way inside.

Superman drifted to the sky, scanning Bella's neighbored. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed a hooded figure peering through Bella's windows. He swooped down, landing in the snoopers line of sight.

"Can I help you?" He raised a brow, peering into golden eyes. He raked his eyes down, tilting his head as he saw the X-Ray of the being. Something wasn't right. "What are you?" He asked.

Before Superman's eyes, he disappeared, leaving the hero stunned. "You're still here." Bella clicked on the porch light on. Superman could only nod. Bella noticing the expression on his face, frowned. "Everything alright?" She asked concerned. Superman made his way towards the back door, pursing his lips. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

Bella hesitates, but nods, peering into the darkness. She opens the screen door, letting him inside.

 **An: So...it's taken me a minute to figure out what to do here and I'm trying to stay motivated with this story. So I'm taking it slow.**

 **So the next story to be updated is** **_Welcome to Deadpool's World!_**


End file.
